The present invention relates to a process for preparing cis-1,3-diols. More particularly, the present invention relates to the use and subsequent recovery and reuse of a trialkylborane or dialkylalkoxyborane or a mixture of a trialkylborane and a dialkylalkoxyborane in the reduction of a beta-hydroxy ketone to obtain a cis-1,3-diol. Additionally, the present invention relates to the use of a synergistic combination of a trialkylborane and a dialkylalkoxyborane in the reduction of a beta-hydroxy ketone to obtain a cis-1,3-diol.
The use of trialkylboranes or dialkylalkoxyboranes in the stereoselective reduction of 1,3-keto alcohols to the corresponding syn-1,3-diols has been widely described in the literature. This method has given high stereoselectivity without using extraordinarily difficult conditions (Brower P. L., Butler D. E., Deering C. F., Le T. V., Millar A., Nanninga T. N., and Roth B., Tetrahedron Lett., 1992;33:2279; Narasaka K., and Pai F. C., Tetrahedron, 1984;40:2233; Chen K. M., Hardtmann G. E., Prasad K., Repic O., and Shapiro M. J., Tetrahedron Lett., 1987;28:155; Chen K. M., Gunderson K. G., Hardtmann G. E., Prasad K., Repic O., and Shapiro M. J., Chem. Lett., 1987:1923). There seems to be general acceptance of the formation of a borate ester from either the trialkyl or dialkylalkoxyboranes which is said to form a cyclic chelate (Narasaka K. and Pai F. C., Tetrahedron, 1984;40:2233; Chen K. M., Hardtmann G. E., Prasad K., Repic O., and Shapiro M. J., Tetrahedron Lett., 1987;28: 155; Chen K. M., Gunderson K. G., Hardtmann G. E., Prasad K., Repic O., and Shapiro M. J., Chem. Lett., 1987:1923; see for example Paterson I., Cumming J. G., and Smith J. D., Tetrahedron Lett., 1994;35:3405). Axial delivery of a hydride to the complex then leads predominately to the syn-product which can be hydrolyzed to the diol. The diols are valued as intermediates for the preparation of, for example, HMG-CoA reductase inhibitors which are useful hypolipidemic and hypocholesterolemic agents. This is a widely used method of preparation of such agents (U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,645,854, 5,354,772, 5,155,251, and 4,970,313).
Many procedures in the literature, describe the work-up of the reaction with hydrogen peroxide (U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,645,854 and 4,970,313). This results in the destruction of active alkylborane species. Some procedures describe the repeated distillation with methanol and an acid (U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,354,772 and 5,155,251). This also dilutes and eventually destroys the active alkylborane species. We have surprisingly and unexpectedly found that by performing the reduction and workup with a minimal amount of acid, and keeping the distillate streams separated, that the initial distillate can be recovered and reused to obtain very good selectivity in subsequent reductions.
Thus, the present process offers significant advantages over the prior art processes. For example, the cost of additional alkylborane is eliminated for each batch in which the distillate stream is recycled. Additionally, since alkylboranes are hazardous, they must be destroyed prior to being disposed. The present process minimizes this expensive and time-consuming procedure. Moreover, it is especially surprising that very good selectivity in the reductions is obtained using recovered alkylboranes.
Finally, we have also surprisingly and unexpectedly found that a combination of a trialkylborane and a dialkylalkoxyborane is synergistic in selectively reducing a beta-hydroxy ketone to obtain a cis-1,3-diol.